


No Drinking and Driving

by Rukiara



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiara/pseuds/Rukiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose recklessly run about and celebrate with chips and a local pub, but Rose won't let the Doctor drink and drive, so they play a little game and fall asleep together, and wake up to a new bold relationship. Just some random fluff, little of smut, little of cuteness, just wanted to try it out. Single shot writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Drinking and Driving

**Author's Note:**

> First time delving into smut in a long time, hope you like it. o_O; *nervously fidgets*

Their chests heaved heavily as they took in gasping breathes, leaning up against the TARDIS doors they finally recovered and looked at each other. A moment of tense silence fell between them until they both fell into fits of laughter and slumped to the floor. Tears coming to their eyes and clutching their chests at their roaring fits of joy.

“Oh Doctor, that was close! Maybe next time....” silence fell between them before she continued “....we should be more careful.”

They stared seriously at each other considering this option before bursting with fits of giggles once again. The TARDIS hummed its admonishment at their reckless behavior, but seemed to have been ignored. The laughter finally subsided, and they both still sat nestled against the TARDIS doors, the Doctors knees practically to his chest with one arm draped over them, still holding his sonic. Rose glanced up a bit nervously, before shuffling closer and tangling her arm with his then leaning on his shoulder, the Doctor acted none-the-wiser to this, but couldn't help a small smile.

Rose closed her eyes and hummed happily.

“Mmm, you know what I could go for right now?” she asked, eyes still closed contently.

“A bath?” the Doctor said in a high tone

“Oi!” she looked up at him sharply and shoved him, giggling as the Doctor let at a snicker “You're one to talk, Mister Time-Lord, hardly sleep and showers even less!”

“I'll have you know my superior biology allows me to stay cleaner on an average basis than a human, why, you could shower right now and I could go roll around in some mud and still be this brilliant, dashing Time Lord you see before you.” he grinned to himself

“Right, not exactly how I'd describe you..” she grinned as he let out his own 'Oi!” at her statement this time.

“No but, really, Doctor.” she continued on “I could really go for some--”

“Chips,” he interrupted her, grinning. “Am I right, Rose Tyler?” she grinned in response.

“You know me so well.” she chimed

“Well, then Allons-y! If my Rose wants chips than there is no time to waste!” he sprang to his feet and whipped around, his coat flicking her in the face causing her to sputter.

“Hey! Watch it!” The Doctor wrinkled his nose at her response to his magnificent spin.

“Why'd you go and get in the way of my perfect flourish, Rose?” she rolled her eyes as he helped her up. “Chips it is!” he danced towards the console and Rose followed as he started to input the coordinates.

“Doctor, wait.” he paused and looked up, humming his question and furrowing his brows. “Can I...I mean, can you....will you show me how to do that? I know I can't read it n' all but, show me what to push?” he grinned dumbly at her request and held out his hand to her, she took it while he quickly snatched her up and pulled her in front of him, positioning himself just behind her.

“Alright, Doctor Rose!” he smiled and pointed to a few buttons, she pushed them in the order he directed then looked up tentatively. Already knowing her question, he smiled “Yep!” popping the 'p' and tapping his finger on a lever and smiling at her.

Rose stared directly into his eyes as her hand found the switch, and she tugged it down quickly. The TARDIS whirred and took off shakily. Rose found herself caught up in his eyes, they didn't really seem to have a color for her, oh she knew there was a color but all she could see was the universe, the stars, the galaxies and time swirling in those eyes, all those things, and herself. She could see herself in the glossy reflection. Oh how she liked to see that, it took minutes before she realized she had stared for so long, and his eyes continued to bear down into her. She cleared her throat and looked away, the Doctor broke off and went to the other side of the console and began flicking levers, he glanced up and smiled at her once, but, though she pretended not to notice, she saw him looking at her with...was that admiration?...multiple times during their trip. She wondered if he was actually doing anything on those controls, she was at this point convinced some of them were for show.

Their day went pretty smoothly, they had chips on an alien planet and no real bumps through the day, well, by that there was that one child who stole a onyx gem that unleashed what appeared to be hell hounds and drove the city into panic, but ended up just being hungry pups looking for their mother. Nothing too terrible, if you ask them. Nothing too terrible at all. Nobody got hurt, it was a good day, no, a _brilliant_ day.

They had decided to celebrate that night at the local pub on this world, and by the time they came singing and stumbling back to the TARDIS Rose was wearing the Doctors tie and coat, while the Doctor had a pink and yellow flower behind his ear that Rose had put there, and was slightly disheveled.

“Where to now, Rose!” he skipped drunkenly to the console.

“Oh no you don't, young man.” she grabbed both of his hands and pulled him away from the console.

“Young?” he mouthed back at her, sounding like he just swallowed a bottle of cotton balls.

“You heard me, no drinking and driving.”

“But it's a TARDIS, hardly the death trap calamities you humans use for primitive transportation!” he threw back defensively. She smiled at him and continued to draw him out of the console room.

“Exactly, much more damage can be done then a simple car wreck, eh? Try a planet wreck. Or cross streams—TIMELINES, I meant timelines.” he quirked his brows at her and laughed, she blushed and continued to drag him.

“Where are we going then? Oooh the media room? Perhaps we can have the TARDIS whip up some popcorn and we could watch reruns of series of documentaries we're so fond of, oh what was it called again?” he cooed to her, leaning on her as she dragged him down the hall.

“Nooo,” she laughed “We're going to bed!” he furrowed his brows

“My bed?” he inquired

“Yes.” she nodded

“Together?” 

“Yes—no! I'm taking you to bed!” she blushed 

“But but I don't waaannttt tooo.” he gave her his most sincere puppy dog eyes, flashing his brilliant orbs at her and his best grin.

“Oh no that's not working on me!” she said as she pushed open the door to his room, and deposited him onto the bed, she let out a squeak as he grabbed her and she went tumbling down with him.

“The great and mighty Rose Tyler, defeated by a mere Doctor!” he cheered himself on, as he snatched her up and tickled her lightly. She squealed with laughter.

“No Doctor no! Stop please-oh stop!” she begged him between breathes.

“Saayyy iittt.” he drawled out to her.

“Never! I'll never give in!”

“Oh you asked for it, Rose!” he sat up abruptly and pinned her down, his attacks growing more ferocious as she failed to be able to catch her breath, her stomach aching from laughing so hard. He leaned down and wiggled his fingers at the spots he knew would get her giggling the most, she frantically looked for an escape route, but she was almost helpless.

Almost.

She leaned up and kissed him, he had pinned her arms and leaned close enough she could get at his lips, though that was about all she could do. To her triumph he stopped, and at first he didn't respond, she moved to pull away, grinning with the small pink color sticking out between her teeth. She went to open her mouth, to say something cheeky and hopefully clever before she was accosted again, but this time by his mouth. She felt breathless, but returned the savory kiss, a spark of passion flitting between them with the time lord still seated on top her, pinning her arms, she managed to wiggle them free and brush her fingers through his hair. His own arms wrapped around her back and pulled her up just slightly off the bed and their kiss deepened. They both pulled away at about the same time.

Rose slowly flitted her eyes open to see the Doctor staring down at her, it took him a moment before she could see the insecurity rising inside him, he was about to dodge this whole thing, she knew.

“Oh, well. That was definitely a surprise, well done. Disarm the attack with your feminine wiles! Oohhh.” he pulled his head away and turned slightly to the side and glowered at her “You're evil, Rose, all that innocent you pretend to be and you're really just plotting deep down aren't you?” he teased

“That's me,” she said cheekily “Better than Carl Von Clausewitz!”

“Bold statement, Rose, though strictly speaking Carl was a bit of a--”

“Oh no you don't, don't you make me launch my secret weapon on you again!”

“I don't think I'd fall for it twice, Dame Rose.” at those words, she kissed him again, and he found himself falling for the distraction just as readily as he did the first time. He let out a small growl under his breath that caused Rose to jolt back and stare at him. He blushed in response.

“Wha—what was that?” she stared at him wide eyed, his hand shot up to the back of his neck as he rubbed it nervously.

“Oh, well, I just. Um. You know just--”

“The oncoming storm, the gloating Doctor, the wordsmith of Gallifrey is out of things to say!” she clapped a hand over her mouth dramatically and smiled.

“Oh now you stop it, there you go thinking you're clever.”

“Oh but I am clever, Doctor.”

“Says whom, exactly?” she grinned at his words, oh he didn't like that.

“You do.” ah, he knew she had a trick up her sleeve, he relented.

“I suppose I do, don't I?” the Doctor plopped drunkenly beside her on the bed, after staring at the ceiling for some time he abruptly turned on his side to face her. She noticed and did the same.

“Something on your mind, Doctor?” she broke the silence

“Mmm,” he hummed “Nothing, Rose, nothing at all.”

“Oh that's not like you! Come on, give us a clue.” she pleaded, tugging at his shirt playfully. “Please?” she preened, he smiled.

“Just how clever you are, how clever we both are. Of course, brilliant pairing we are.” he grinned, his cheeks flush with alcohol, and inebriation layering his voice.

“Aren't we ever.” she sad, reaching out and locking her fingers in between his. “A perfect fit.” he grinned

“How long are you going to stay with me, Rose?”

“Forever.” she responded firmly, just as she had months ago. She never once changed her answer, he seemed satisfied with that and reached up with his free hand to caress her cheek, she closed her eyes and hummed happily at his touch. He watched a mischievous smirk cross her face. Her eyes stayed closed.

“Never have I ever....been to the top of the Eiffel tower.”

“Really? I mean oh—well we hardly have any drinks in order to play this game properly, you know so--”

“Just play.” she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Oh right.” he nodded and mimed taking a drink, she sputtered out a giggle. “My turn then? Right, okay this is hard...never have I ever....AH HAH! Never have I ever seen the movie 'iRobot'”

“Really?” she questioned “Well that's one for ya!” she laughed, miming taking a drink and sleepily inching closer to the Doctor. “Never have I ever..eaten raw cookie dough.”

“Quiet right not too, actually because--” he stopped dead at her sleep glare, and he mimed taking a drink. She smiled. He thought for a moment, watching her drift in and out of sleep. “Never have I ever.....” he paused thoughtfully “..cared about anyone more.” he said softly into her hair, taking in her familiar and pleasant scent. He noticed her miming taking a drink. “Oh Rose, who could you possibly care about more than yourself?”

“You...Doctor...” she smiled faintly as unconsciousness seized her and she drifted into full slumber, resting her head in the crook of his chest, he grinned widely behind her golden hair, and held her close as he too found his way to a land of slumber.

The next morning she found herself playing little spoon to the Doctor, she shifted sleepily as she felt a rough obtrusion sticking into her back. She sleepily reached her hand behind her to remove whatever was pushing up against her so she could once again get comfortable. Her hand wrapped firmly around the culprit when her eyes shot open suddenly and she froze. She gasped quietly to herself and quickly moved her hand away from the Doctors morning wood. She swallowed hard and held her breath waiting to see if she woke the Doctor. He murmured something into her hair and shifted only slightly. Oh thank God, she breathed out and shifted a little. How was she going to get out of this? Then again, part of her really didn't want too, she licked her lips in frustration of the situation. Perhaps she should wake the Doctor? He'd be rather frustrated and probably bumble over his words and not talk to her for hours in embarrassment, she didn't want that. She considered her options for a moment until the Doctor shifted again, his hand brushing up against her breast as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply, and could feel her nipples hardening.

No no no no, this wasn't good. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and tried to count to ten, but nothing could distract her from the erection firmly in the crest of her back, and those soft, strong, Doctor hands resting at her breast. She shuddered to catch her breath, a shiver running down her spine. She wiggled in an attempt to get free but only found herself brushing up against him, he arched into her slightly and she released a quiet moan before trying to silence herself. She froze in terror again, he nuzzled against the back of her neck and murmured again, his lips brushing against her bare flesh and his breath tickling her ear.

“Doctor,” she breathed, the only option left was to wake him, or simply lay there. Maybe pretend to be asleep when he woke. She absently found her hand caressing his arm that was wrapped around her as the thought, he hummed happily into her ear.

She turned her head slightly to look at the sleeping Doctor, She's not exactly sure what came over her, but she leaned in and kissed him gently, once at first, then again. What on earth was she doing? She started to question her actions until she felt him purse his lips against her and kiss back, before she know it the Doctor was propped on his side, leaning over her and with his free hand holding the back of her head as they drank of each others passion. He pulled away sleepily and she whimpered against him.

“Rose, I--” she shushed him as he began to speak.

“Can we not analyze this, Doctor?” she pleaded, he opened his mouth in protest.

“I can't, Rose. I..” she waited, and he hoped she'd stop him but she didn't. “I care about you too much, I don't want..I just can't.” He went to pull away and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him, her eyes pleading.

“Can't we just lay here, then? Please.” she had no idea where her boldness came from, after everything they'd been through, after how many times she lost him, she just wanted these few quiet moments. He dipped in to kiss her. Whatever stopped her before, no longer did, she reached up and tugged his suit jacket off him, they'd both fallen asleep in their clothes from the day before. The Doctor didn't seem to protest, a good sign.

Too good, in fact, when he shrugged the jacket off the rest of the way then tugged his tye and jacket off of Rose, that she was still nestled in, and wrapped around her, they both giggled as they untangled her from the mass of his clothes. She felt his hand slip over her her side, playing with the hem of her shirt near her thigh, almost in contemplation. He must have made his decision, however, as he slipped his hand under her shirt, his fingers dancing along her bare skin. She nibbled his neck as he took in the smell of her, and courage erupted from her as she pressed against him and reached down to touch his throbbing erection. He groaned and bucked into her, she smiled to herself.

He reached up and stroked her breast just around the nipple, before teasing it with his fingers passionately. He seemed so gentle, so calm, and his eyes almost never left hers, except a few times to take in her form. She reached down and slowly shucked the lower half of her clothes off, while the Doctor gingerly lifted and helped her remove her shirt shortly after, she did the same to him. She kissed him again.

“Rose,” he said, a tone of warning in his voice, she raised her brows.

“Doctor, it's oka--”

“No, Listen Rose. I'm a time lord, doing this with me...it...it can be a bit intense.”

“Humble, aren't we Doctor?” she clicked amusedly

“No, seriously Rose...I'm a touch telepath, you know that. And I'd never enter your mind without your permission, but when passions fly like that..it's inevitable. You'll feel a lot of things...and I'll feel you..” she swallowed hard.

“Doctor, it's okay. I'm ready.” he looked away from her, she could see fear in his eyes as he uttered his next words.

“Rose, how long are you going to stay with me?”

She smiled and in her most calming voice responded, “Forever.” she pulled his face to hers and kissed him reassuringly, he seemed satisfied at her answer and slipped in between her legs, positioning himself about her. He took her in for a moment, drinking in every facet of her being before leaning down and tasting her neck, slipping his lips over her collar bone, then to her breast, and down her stomach, she giggled a little at his kisses before letting out a gasp of surprise as he slyly licked her slit, lapping up her arousal. She moaned and wiggled underneath him. He gingerly kissed between her legs before moving back up to her mouth, resting his hand on her hip. He shifted her position and slowly lined himself up.

He grabbed himself and teased her before slowly entering, she arched her back up as she felt him inside her. The intensity shuddered in her mind, he'd only barely entered how would she handle the full act? She steeled herself and reached up to wrap herself around him. He left one hand on her hip and the other propped himself up so he could slip inside her more securely. Another moan escaped her lips as he growled protectively into her neck, biting at her shoulder and thrusting into her. At first he was gentle, but then his thrusts became more aggressive, she writhed underneath him, panting and gasping out his name.

The Doctor froze, but only for a moment, he realized during his act of passion his name slipped into her mind and out her lips. He's not sure if he was pleased or terrified at this, but he silenced her by bracing his mouth on hers. She felt the stars and the universe spinning in her mind, she could feel the strings of the time vortex dancing around outside the TARDIS, she could feel everything, time itself.

They'd been making love for 59 minutes and 27 seconds, she noted somehow, before Rose felt so overwhelmed with knowledge and pleasure that she let out a passionate scream and the Doctor held her close and stroked her hair. Her eyes blazed with the universe and then calmed slightly as he lay her down and kissed her body as she breathed heavily, trying to recover.

“I told you it was intense.” he murmured, a mouthful of her skin, the humming of his voice tickled slightly.

“Will I ever get use to it?” she asked, without thinking, insinuating this would happen again. The Doctor stopped and stared up at her, his face contorted into something unreadable she didn't understand, she chewed nervously on her lip.

“Rose, I am sure you will.” he smiled and slipped out of bed, placing his clothes back on before shooting her a wink and bounding out of the room. She simply laid there in silence, smiling to herself against the sheets of the Doctors bed, her Doctors.


End file.
